


Mating Season

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the start of spring in their 16th year, the crime fighting brothers are about to learn there’s more to being an adult than being free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning:TCEST-Don’t Like Just Delete and move on  
Pairings: OT4  
Summary: It’s the start of spring in their 16th year, the crime fighting brothers are about to learn there’s more to being an adult than being free.   
Request from 

The heat from the surface made the chill of spring hardly noticeable to the band of four brothers as they played and bounded through the sewers. Another victory for the team, another innocent life saved, another night of pizza; life was good and with the Shredder out for good they felt nothing in the world could stop them. As the merry bunch gathered for dinner it was an odd silence that followed the meal when each felt a rather irritating tingle run through their bodies as the night settled in the lair. Trying to make the best of their time together each took their posts in the living area as the youngest popped in a movie sitting next to the eldest. 

“Mikey did you take a bath between dinner and now?” Leo looked at his youngest brother and couldn’t stop the flaring of his nose to take in the sweet scent coming from the youngest.

“No dude I ran to my room and got the film that’s it. Why?” Puzzled Mikey looked at his leader and his throat stilled becoming suddenly dry. He could swear he could see the heat rolling off his brother and for some reason it made the fearless leader look…sexy.

“Maybe he’s tell’n ya ta take a bath numbshell. Heck Leo ya should join ‘im ya both smell funny.” Raph grunted from his position in the old easy chair trying and failing to ignore the spiced aroma drifting from the fan that rested behind the purple-banded terrapin opposite him. 

As Donnie listened to the conversation he groaned, he had hoped that because of the mutation he’d be the only one that still had this side of their nature. Standing he slowly made his way to Raph pulling the irate brother from his chair and motioned for Leo to bring Mikey to the nest of pillows in the center of the floor. Each brother began to shift and squirm as they sat close to one other suddenly feeling cramped as the heat rolled over their bodies. Looking a little red in the face Donatello leaned closer to Mikey smelling the sweet pheromones coming from him, with a chuckle he gently pulled the confused turtle into his lap.

“Uh Don ya wanna tell us what’s going on?” Raph’s voice was shaky but still filled with his usual spitfire personality. 

“Just try to relax Mikey I promise you’ll like it.” Looking up at Leo the purple-banded brother began to nuzzle his beak against the sea green flesh churring as he drew in the scent to mix with his own. Unsurprisingly an echoing chur came from the eldest at the display and with one breath Leo whiskey Mikey off of his brother and began to mimic the action. 

While a smile Donatello shifted himself so he was lying on his carapace looking up at Raphael. The red-banded brother looked both confused and somewhat disoriented as he watched Leo rub against their youngest brother. Looking down he swallowed hard at the sight below, Donnie had begun to stroke his tail, churring and rubbing his other hand against the emerald leg next to him. The complete display of submissive behavior flipped a switch in the older as he stooped down and placed a hard kiss on the soft lips of his brother as soon as he felt the heat of Donatello’s mouth a rumbling sound rolled through his throat into the kiss. Pulling away breathless Raph shot up shaking his head as he backed away from his brother who still layed spread on the floor. 

“Donnie what the shell are ya doing?” Raph couldn’t believe what he had just done and even more so that he felt he enjoyed it some how. “L..Leo wha…” Looking over he saw his leader struggling to clear his mind as he kept Mikey at a distance with one hand. 

“Don, what’s wrong with us? What’s happening?” Leo spoke through breaths trying to calm himself and regain control. 

“Dudes even I know what’s up. It’s mating season and here we’ve got an even number of D’s and S’s.” Mikey explained as he rolled over to lay on top of the genus who looked a little stunned at his baby brother. 

“Well…yes Mikey that’s exactly what’s going on but how…” Don stopped as Mikey ran a slow hand down his plastron ghosting over the hidden pocket of his sex. 

“I watch a lot of TV dudes and don’t think I didn’t see ya in the bathroom bro.” Looking down at Donnie he offered a cheerful and somehow seducing smile. “You’ve been in and out of heat for a year now. Always around now you hide in your lab and room more than usual. Plus,” Mikey bent down capturing Don’s lips in a slow sensual kiss mewling in response to the soft chur it earned him. “You smell great every spring dude. I buy the soap remember, I know nothing smells this good on it’s own.” Leaning over him again Mikey enjoyed another kiss and sat back on his hunches looking at their older brothers.

Leo looked in disbelief at what Mikey had just said, then slowly as it sunk in things made sense. “So you and Donnie have been together for a year?” Leo tried to figure out how Mikey knew how to make Donnie make those sounds.

“Nah man Don never knew I knew, but it ain’t rocket science. I know what I would want done to me, so I just did it to him. Like I said we’re balanced of Dom and Subs.” 

“What the shell does that even mean shell for brains?” Raph was holing a pillow close his chest using the poor object as an anchor to the spot on the floor.

“Dominates and Submissive Raph.” Leo answered and couldn’t help be smile as Mikey offered himself to Leo in the same way as their brother. “Mikey and Donnie smell so good to us because they’re asking for us to mate with them right?” Both younger siblings nodded and laughed as they began to touch each other feeding off each other’s need.

“You’re kidding right? No way am I gonna…” Raph stopped as Mikey dipped his fingers below Donnie’s tail and pressed against the swollen pink entrance. Like a whiff of perfume Raph caught the enticing spiced scent and moved without thinking. Letting out a low growl toward the youngest he rumbled another chur as Mikey backed away and let Raph loom over the genus. 

“Don’t think about it Raph, just do what you want and we’ll talk after ok?” Don reached up and pressed a soft kiss to the emerald beak earning a slight hum from the brawler. All Raphael could do was nod and pressed in for a deeper kiss. 

“Guess I’m your turtle big bro.” Mikey joked as he settled once again in the leader’s lap as Leo began to nibble and peck all over the sensitive neck of his brother. “Mmmm Mikey Likey.” All four brothers chuckled as they began their descent into the spring fever of mating season.


	2. Mating Season II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the spring of their youth comes around the four brothers will find there’s more to growing up than simply aging.

The movie forgotten by the new entertainment, four shadows danced along the stonewalls cast by the television’s glow, labored breath echoed around the air as a fever seemed to have set in the common quarters. Among strewn pillows the neglected bits of clothing lay discarded by their owners as four tones of green blended together in passions of the night. A chorus of churs reached to the ceiling as they grew in frequency so they did in volume, never before had the brother’s been thankful that their father liked to visit old friends of different dimensions in the warmer months. 

“Mi-Mikey, you smell so good.” The leaf green skin mixed with light sea-foam as Leo rolled from their sitting position so that he could lay atop the wiggling younger. 

“I’ve always smelled good bro, you’re just to uptight to notice.” Bantering with his brother never felt so good as the heat from his leader’s body burned his flesh. Looking up across the little nest he felt a tight knot in his lower plastron as azure eyes took in his other two brothers. 

“R-Raph s…slow down. I---I can’t breath.” Donatello laughed as he sucked in precious breaths between passionate kisses; Raphael had already buried his fist inside his ass pumping it without mercy. Once the calloused fist struck his prostate his cries for reprieve turned to erratic moans of need as he worked himself over his stronger brother’s hand. The sensation was unlike anything he’d achieved even with his inventions during his season, having a warm pulsing member inside him, the hot mouth of his lover covering every inch of exposed flesh in fire, and though somewhat curt the words of his lover ghosting in his ear slits made his body burn with desire. 

“You want it doncha Donnie? You want me to pound your ass better than this huh?” Lost in the heat of the season Raph was like an insatiable sex maniac. His head fogged over with nothing but thoughts of taking the gentle brainy brother as rough and hard as he wanted. Pinning down the smaller frame with his weight and dominating the silken wet hole he currently filled with his arm. 

“Yes Raph, please…”whining through tears of pain and pleasure Don spread himself fully out going limp as to allow his mate to do as he pleased. 

“L…Leo…I’m getting pretty worked up with all the attention bro.” Mikey strained as his girth was trapped inside the protective pocket of his shell. Letting out a grateful breath as Leo rolled to his side letting his appendage slip free, he caught the breath back in an instant. Leonardo leaned over the exposed member and took its length fully in his mouth churing around the swelling head. The vibration was too much and with a rather high squeak Michelangelo loosed his seed in his brother’s mouth. 

Pulling back half choking Leo looked up at his embarrassed brother, the poor guy hid his face in his hands apologizing and cursing himself for such an early finish. Before he could think of how to comfort the troubled turtle the sound of Donatello’s gasp snapped his attention to the other two mating turtles. Raph buried himself hard and fast into the olive terrapin making his entire body shudder from the intrusion. With a renewed idea Leo look the seed in his mouth and with powerful arm lifted the rump of his mate. Spitting the white liquid in his hand he began to work his finger slowly into the encasing warmth of the soft flesh of his youngest brother. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat the leader steeled himself further as the scent of his partner hit him like gong mallet as the sea-green entrance not only opened willingly for his finger but was even loose enough for a second almost instantly. 

“Mikey, have you been?” Looking down Mikey’s eyes were clouded over with tears as he looked back as his oldest brother. 

“I’ve wanted you bro since we were fourteen, I…I saw Donnie do it one year and just kinda let loose whenever I needed it. Hate me later but right now please…”The please was soft and strained unable to resist the innocent pleading in those bright blue eyes he let his self control slip away; turning the small mass over into a position mimicking the other two and without any further though penetrated his brother. “Oh God Mikey!” Lo couldn’t hold back the barrage of churrs and grunts as he sheathed himself to the hilt in his brother’s ass. It felt amazing and so right, opening his eyes he’d not realized he’d even closed he saw the spaced look of Donatello and Raphael snapped his powerful body into the olive turtle. 

Mikey let out a surprised squeak as his brother’s size humming when he felt it pulse inside his ass at seeing their brothers; leaning forward to not only give Leo full access of his hind end he reached out and drew Don into a passionate kiss. The responding giggle made him happy deepening the kiss so he could taste the sweat of Raph in the genus’s mouth. Leo shifted closer drawing the pair closer together, both submissive brothers clasped hands as they rose to lean against one another using the pressure to support their weight. Leo and Raph fell into a rhythm grunting and groaning with effort as they pushed into the smaller terrapins that stayed locked in passionate embraces and kisses. 

“Damn they’re so fucking hot like dat eh fearless.” Raph couldn’t help the swelling of his cock as he took in Mikey’s brilliant eyes glassed over with euphoric bliss. 

“You should see Don’s face Raph, whatever you’re doing, you’re doing it right.” Breathless, Leo couldn’t hold back the urge to tighten his grip on Mikey’s hips as Don panted and moaned as Raph struck the bundle of nerves deep inside. He changed his angle a little and pushed deep within Mike’s body sending stars across his lover’s vision. 

“Fuck yea Leo do…do that again.” Mikey panted pressing harder against Leo as his prostate was struck over and over. His limp member soon coming back to life made him reach out and grip Don’s weeping head and pulled his brother’s hand to do the same, at the touch both brothers churred loudly and broke out into a chant of their older sibling’s names. 

“L..Leo use the pressure point below Mikey’s hip and press it as you…you thr..thrust up.” Don tried to offer some advice as his rear was getting a work out from the hot head of the bunch. As he gave the direction the same was applied to him giving his body a spasm fit clenching all his muscles around the emerald shaft deep inside his body. “Damn Raph!”

“Leo!” Mikey screamed as the eldest followed the instruction enjoying the tight warmth around his member looking at the second in commend across their lovers they shared a smirk and in unison pulled out of their whimpering mates. Sharing a rather aggressive kiss they began to play with each other touching and caressing flesh as the two startled younger brothers looked on in disappointed shock.

“What the shell Raph!?”

“Not cool Leo!” Both brothers protested as the show grew hotter and the two began to wrestle for dominance as they sat back watching. 

Leo pushed and used his smaller form to ball in on himself as Raphael rolled over him, as they went to their side he stretched out his leg and pinned the younger brother. “Alright fearless you’re on top.” Smirking he pulled his leader into a hot wet connection reaching his other hand out to grab an unexpecting Donatello as Leo did the same to Mikey. 

Both little brothers yelped as the stronger ones pulled them closer by either arm or shell. Neither spoke as they were pushed and pulled to their positions receiving kisses, nibbles, and licks along the process. This ended with Raph laying on his carapace and Mikey and Don on his chest facing each other on their sides, and Leo standing over them all. Raph pulled Mikey into a slow sensual kiss slipping his wide tongue inside the sweet taste of the youngest mouth; while Mike was distracted he thrust hard into the quivering flesh grunting at the sudden warmth of his baby bro. Donatello caught on quickly and began to nuzzle Raph’s neck biting playfully along the sensitive flesh as he felt Leo penetrate his body. 

Quickly it became a team effort of Mikey Rocking his hips against Donnie’s to rub their cocks together as the two eldest took turns in their asses pushing an pummeling changing from Leo’s slow and even strokes to Raph’s wild and hard thrust. It was a rollercoaster never knowing what was coming or when, the strand of profanities and loving endearments mixed with the quicken breaths and churrs erupted from all four brothers. But all too soon the white hot flames licked at all their insides and with each locking lips with their respective mates each let loose his seed to cover the others. Don being the first screamed his release into Raphael’s firm embrace drinking in the dark laughter from the kiss. However the action cause him to clamped down on Leo’s member sending the leader into a Japanese release, each brother understood the phrasing as he lost himself in the feel of filling one of his brother’s with his cum. Mikey was soon to follow at the sound of his brother’s voice speaking the old language as he simply hummed his merriment relaxing against both his older brothers. Unable to hold in his pleasure any longer Raphael finished with a rather loud and deep curse pumping himself in Mikey’s ‘tight little ass’ to his finish.

They all four rolled apart for much needed cold air and room to lay limp as they tried to recover. Leo was the first to speak propping himself on one arm. “How long does this last Don?” His tone was merry and breathless as he looked over his brothers.

“Most seasons are a couple of weeks, mine have been for 3 weeks at a time since fourteen.” Snuggling against Mikey they both kisses each other softly and nuzzled beaks. 

“I’ve got dibs on Leo from now and forever dudes, though I wouldn’t mind sharing with Donnie.” Mikey joked as Raph squeezed his little brother in a warm hug.

“Fine by me but I claim Leo’s V card, I’d be damned if you top ol’ fearless before I do shell for brains.”

“Oh and exactly who get’s to top you Raphael? Hmm?” Donnie crawled slowly over to the red banded brother placing seductive hands over his pouch stroking it absently as his chocolate eyes fixed on gold ones.

“Uh..no…nobody.” Raph struggled to sound cocky as his swallowed down his nerves. 

Leo and Mikey erupted into a fit of laughter as Donnie pinned the brawler on his carapace mounting him with a triumphant laugh. “You don’t have to be the one penetrating to be on top Raph.” Leaning in he kissed the smirking muzzle of his brother and rolled off to join the other two in their giggling. 

“Heh very funny brainiac, but I doubt you’ll be wanted to ride this train after I put ya out to pasture.” Lifting himself to stand, much to the others’ amazement, he retrieved water and snacks for everyone grabbing the remote as he joined his brothers. 

“Well whatever this is, I like it.” Mikey commented stuffing his face with popcorn leaning into Leo’s chest as he purred. 

“Me too Mikey, me too.” Donnie replied laying his head on Mikey’s leg and propping his own on Raph’s lap to let the emerald hands run along his calves and hips. 

Both older brothers nodded their agreement and settled in covering protective arms around the younger brothers. They shared a look of both concern then happiness, whatever complications this new relationship would bring they’d not only fight them together but they would protect their lovers to their last breath. On last kiss was given to all as eyes fell upon the restart of the film they had meant to watch before. As the scene was set each could not keep their minds from the thoughts of the coming MATING SEASON


End file.
